


Sunday Sleep-in

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Big Gay Love Story, Bucky Barnes has braids in his hair one guess who put them there, Illustration, Long haired Bucky Barnes, M/M, softé boys being soft together, they deserve a rest goddamnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Just Steve and Bucky getting a good sleep-in after a long, hard century.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 51
Kudos: 334





	Sunday Sleep-in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesuisgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisgrace/gifts).



> Thank you for a fantastic prompt, jesuisgrace! I hope you like them ♥

*

*

**[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/641008884813889537/they-nap-3-for-the-lovely-eusuntgratie) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1352584813698457601)**


End file.
